1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an injection moulding system comprising an elongated nozzle having a cylindrical body with a central bore which is in fluid communication with a gate leading to a moulding cavity and a cylindrical heating element, forming a jacket having a longitudinal slot and tightening means for adjusting the dimensions of the slot, the heating element being at least partly located around the nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Injection moulding systems comprising a nozzle and a heating element are well-known for instance from Japanese patent application JP-A-3176113.
In this document a heating jacket or band heater is formed by a clamping plate, a cylindrical body and a clamping screw. When placed around the nozzle, a thermalcouple can extend in the longitudinal gap of the band heater.
From EP-A-0444748 a heating element is known comprising a coiled heating wire which is embedded in a solid metal body. The heating element is in close fitting contact with the outside of the nozzle circumference and is positioned by means of a clamping device. The known heating element has as a disadvantage that upon removal thereof, for instance for maintenance or replacement purposes, the nozzle assembly has to be disassembled and the heating element has to be slid along the nozzle in the axial direction.